Lightning Kahn
Lightning Kahn (Japanese: ブラッディカイザー, Buraddi Kaizaa, Bloody Kaiser) is a Power-Type Zero System B-Daman owned by Enjyu and the 'brother' of Cobalt Blade. It is also the successor to the DHB System B-Daman, Cobalt Geist and Shred Kaiser. It was first released in Japan in October 2003, for 680円. IBA Body Lightning Kahn uses a black IBA Body with purple Zero Shoulders and Zero Feet. Head Armor and Visor: Kahn Visor The Kahn Visor consists of a dark orange visor complimenting a Helmet with three prominent protrusions, each one having a rubber fin on the back. Shoulder Armor Each piece of Shoulder Armor has a rubber wing to allow the user to hold the B-Daman better. On the front of the left shoulder is an angry-eye with a blue iris and red sclera, with three scratch marks. Printed on the other Shoulder, but in the Japanese version, is "Shadow", whichso happens to be the Shadow Alliance's name in the Japanese version of the anime and manga. NOTE: For Hasbro's release of this B-Daman, they used a softer rubber. Foot Armor: Kahn Foot The Kahn Foot pieces each feature a single triangular claw for forward stability. Power Buckle The purpose of this component is to squeeze in the Hold Parts from the sides, increasing the B-Daman's power, similar in concept to Helio Breaker's Power Arms. Core The irremovable Core is black with red Basic Hold Parts and Basic Trigger. Power Buckle breakage issue The Power Buckle is brittle and can be broken with repetitive use or strained easily with force. Other Versions *'Bloody Kaiser Crystal Ver.' - Tournament prize. Clear purple IBA skeleton and armor. *'Bloody Kaiser Clear Black Ver.' - Limited edition release. Clear black IBA skeleton and armor. *'Lightning Kahn Super 5 Game Field Crystal Ver.' - Exclusive to the SonoKong Super 5 Game Field. Clear purple armor set on a clear black IBA body. *'Sonic Kahn' - Hasbro-only variant. *'Jade Kahn' - Hasbro-only variant. *'Turbo Kahn' - Hasbro-only variant. *'Razor Kahn' - Hasbro Electronic DHB Blaster and re-colored blue. *'Wing Kaiser' - BBV variant. Comes as Armor only. *'Wing Kaiser S' - ''Super Size'' series variant of Wing Kaiser, SonoKong only *'Wing Kaiser Black Armor' - Tournament prize. White and black re-color of the standard Wing Kaiser armor. Battle B-Daman When Enjyu joined the Shadow Alliance, Ababa took him to Armada's workshop, where he claimed Cobalt Kahn, which he renamed Lightning Kahn. When all this was revealed in the anime, Enjyu says that he had installed several upgrades to Lightning Kahn, making it practically unbeatable. Trivia *"Kahn" may be a variation of Khan, as in Genghis Khan, the legendary Mongolian emperor known for his military accomplishments and use of innovative equipment in his time. *Prior to becoming Lightning Kahn, Cobalt Kahn was essentially a palette-swap of Cobalt Blade, but it was always equipped with the Power Buckle since its creation by Armada. *Cobalt Kahn being stolen and upgraded into Lightning Kahn is a reference to when Cobalt Geist was taken and upgraded into Shred Kaiser by Enjyu in the manga. Gallery Toyline Images-2 copy.jpeg|Lightning Kahn DHB w/ Battle Pin and two B-DaBalls. Unknown copy.jpeg|Lightning Kahn Hasbro packaging. Kahn_black.jpg|Bloody Kaiser Clear Black Ver. Anime Hi.jpeg|Enjyu holding Lightning Kahn. The Rapid and Powerful 11.png High Stakes 7.png High Stakes 8.png High Stakes 10.png Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Power Type Category:Zero System Category:B-Damans